1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to devices for removably locking printed circuit cards in card edge connectors. More particularly, the invention relates to zero insertion force card edge connectors having sliding cam members to cam the contact elements against the traces on the card and simultaneously to move the locking arms into holes in the card.
2. Prior Art
The invention disclosed herein is a novel improvement and a departure from at least the following:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Class/Subclass ______________________________________ 3,573,706 Haberlen 339/17 3,970,353 Kaufman 339/75 MP 4,017,138 Evans 339/75 MP ______________________________________
Haberlen discloses a flat H-shaped leaf spring with the free ends of the upwardly extending legs having inwardly facing noses. The spring is positioned in the card edge connector so that a card enters in between the legs where upon the noses removably enter a hole in the card to retain it in the connector.
Kaufman discloses substantially the same type of locking device with differences being primarily in the way the device is positioned and retained in the connector. Both the Haberlen and Kaufman devices are shown as being used with high insertion force card edge connectors.
Evans discloses a locking device consisting of upright latch arms at each end of a connector having a vertically moving member which cams the contact elements into engagement with the traces on the card. The latch arms, each having facing hooks at the free ends, are cammed upwardly as the moving member is pushed down so that the hooks move in over the top edge of the card to retain it in the connector. Additionally, release arms are provided which lock the latch arms in the latched position and, upon being pushed inwardly, release the latch arms so that the card may be withdrawn.